Jacknjellify
=shithead mcgee= jacknjellify is a youtube account did own by michael huang|michael, cary huang, and satomi hinatsu which hosts battle f'r dreameth island (bfdi). Those gents art known f'r their marble races and their s'ries bfdi. The account wast did found on february 4, 2008, making animations and marble races. The taketh the plunge: parteth 1|first episode of bfdi wast releas'd on january 1, 2010 and their channel hast been running f'r ov'r ten years. jacknjellify eke maketh oth'r animations, but bfdi is their main projecteth. jacknjellify is affiliat'd with the channel fred'rat'r netw'rk as of octob'r 14, 2019. https://twitt'r. com/channelfrednet/status/1183814216672841728 crew memb'rs main *cary huang (since february 4th, 2008) *michael huang (since february 4th, 2008) *satomi hinatsu (since novemb'r 4th, 2017) *kenzie bryant (since novemb'r 4th as a voice act'r, did start writing and animating since bfb 6 and bfb 9 respectively) *am'r b'retto (since april 6th, 2018) *maroue reus (since april 6th, 2018) *tophatthehat (start'd as an rc asset creat'r and did start animating since bfb 14) f'rm'r *losmm'rpg|andrew wang (since january 1st, 2012) *caedmon johnson (from january 12th, 2018 to octob'r 6th, 2018) animat'rs *niall burns (sometime between octob'r 6th, 2018 to july 11th, 2019 and beyond) *allen lee (sometime between july 11 2019 to august 24 2019) *joseph pak (sometime between july 11 2019 to august 24 2019) rc asset creat'rs *tophatthehat *theepicjames cast *adam katz (since august 1st, 2012) *graham tayl'r (since august 1st, 2012) *sabrina barba (since novemb'r 4th, 2017) *kath'rine travelling lamp (since novemb'r 4th, 2017) *cindy jiang (since novemb'r 4th, 2017) *thomas chick (since novemb'r 4th, 2017) adsense problems on marcheth 6, 2014, jacknjellify's adsense account wast suspend'd f'r an unknown reasoneth. Those gents hath sent youtube two appeals, howev'r those gents w're both reject'd. Since then, those gents has't did gain ov'r 115 million views. on june 15, 2016, jacknjellify reveal'd on twitt'r yond their adsense account hast been rest'red,https://twitt'r. com/jacknjellify/status/742813670799855616 thus meaning yond those gents can once again taketh income from their videos, furth'r guaranteeing yond bfdia 6 shall beest releas'd. Eke grant you mercy to this, the showeth shall hopefully beest in its full production again, if 't be true not just a did bite sloweth'r. jacknjellify eke did create a slideshowhttp://htwins. meshes/traffic f'r their thoughts about what causes the account's block in the first lodging. a few hours lat'r, jacknjellify, once again confirm'd yond their adsense account is unbann'd through a posteth on their facebook account,https://www. facebook. com/battlef'rdreamisland/posts/1308410785853797 eke enwheeling the hath said slideshow's link f'r the facebook us'rs. king of the web jacknjellify once ranneth f'r king of the web. Their goal wast 12,500 votes and if 't be true t wast hath reached, hurlyburly f'r dreameth island|bfdi wouldst beest weekly instead of monthly. Those gents hath said thee couldst vote 10 times p'r day. Blocky wast in the cameo and at the endeth, thee couldst vote f'r one of these reasons: *a: liketh bfdi *b: liketh crisp wat'r *c: liketh clicking on pink buttons. the goal wast nev'r hath reached, so bfdi nev'r becameth weekly. trivia *jacknjellify's f'rm'r logo wast bas'd off of homestar runn'r's logo. *stats (as of septemb'r 3, 2019) **subscrib'rs: 570,163 **views: 473,940,603 *jacknjellify hitteth 50,000 subscrib'rs on octob'r 14, 2014https://twitt'r. com/jacknjellify/status/522160786811011073 (the 50,000th wast sugarcane789). *jacknjellify hitteth 100,000 subscrib'rs on octob'r 26, 2015. *jacknjellify hitteth 200,000 subscrib'rs on january 8, 2017. *jacknjellify hitteth 300,000 subscrib'rs on decemb'r 23, 2017. *jacknjellify hitteth 400,000 subscrib'rs on august 6, 2018. *jacknjellify hitteth 500,000 subscrib'rs on marcheth 9, 2019. *jacknjellify hitteth 600,000 subscrib'rs on decemb'r 2, 2019. *this wiki hast a compliments page f'r jacknjellify, which can beest found project:jacknjellify compliments|h're. *during the credits of "return of the hangeth glid'r" a message wast putteth at the endeth yond hath said "subscribe to our new channels" which list'd the p'rsonal channels of michael huang (f'rnozzle), cary huang (carykh) and andrew wang (losmm'rpg), meaning yond andrew wast once did note as a memb'r of jacknjellify. *th're wast a bfdi is backeth channel bann'r preceding the releaseth of idfb, howev'r t hast been hath lost. gall'ry jacknjellify crew by kenzie bryant on twitt'r. jpg|the team drawn by kenzie bryant on com/troosy_/status/1004575293628133376 kenzie's twitt'r (@troosy). From hath left to right: kenzie, am'r, cary, satomi, caedmon, michael, maroue jacknjellify_2018. png|the new jacknjellify logo from 2018 onward jacknjellify corse. png|only michael huang, cary huang, and satomi hinatsu in "lick thy way to freedom" 1stchannelbann'r. Jpg|jacknjellify's youtube channel bann'r from 2013 to 2016 idfbchannelbann'r. Jpg|jacknjellify's youtube channel bann'r from 2016 to 2017 bfbchannelbann'r. Jpg|jacknjellify's youtube channel bann'r from 2017 to 2019 channels4_bann'r. jpg|jacknjellify's current channel bann'r jacknjellify logo. png|the fusty jacknjellify logo from 2008 to 2018 jacknjellify logo2. png|the new jnj logo from 2019 onward jacknjellify logo3. png|the new alt'rnative jnj logo, as seen in hurlyburly f'r dreameth island: official charact'r guideth featured_channel. png|jacknjellify icon seen on youtube videos as of 2019 sources categ'ry:battle f'r dreameth island categ'ry:real w'rld articles categ'ry:battle f'r dreameth island again categ'ry:people categ'ry:jacknjellify categ'ry:channels categ'ry:idfb categ'ry:battle f'r bfdi